


GIFT

by wyeth0206



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 好久之前写的一篇，超短亚赫粮太少，以至于爬墙爬到了farrelleto，萌上RPS太犯罪了大概就是很久没见面，到了莱托的生日这天，科林特意给他送了份小礼物





	GIFT

**Author's Note:**

> 好久之前写的一篇，超短
> 
> 亚赫粮太少，以至于爬墙爬到了farrelleto，萌上RPS太犯罪了
> 
> 大概就是很久没见面，到了莱托的生日这天，科林特意给他送了份小礼物

作为一名主唱，在演唱会即将开始的间隙里躲到化妆间，完全可以用压力太大来解释。但莱托太熟悉这些了，他的大脑从早晨清醒后就没有停下休息过一秒，此时它紧张又井然有序的放映着半小时后需要注意的全部细节，灯光，走位，话筒，服饰，他手指微动，仿佛在拨动着无形的吉他玄，他停了下来，微微侧过头，看向镜子，里面的他精力充沛，自信果敢，长发披散在肩上，高亮的灯光打在侧脸，有几分摸不透的深邃和冷淡，在看了几秒后，他抿抿嘴，端正了头上的帽子。

门在此时被忽然推开，莱托几乎到嘴边的“马上就好”在瞥见那熟悉的身影时，戛然而止。门在来人的身后啪的一声合上，足够阻隔身后那鼎沸的喧闹。

这个时间里看到科林，莱托有一瞬间的呆愣，随即迅速化为难以抑制的喜悦，如同他们无数次见面时一样，在科林能放下手中的小提箱之前，莱托快步缩短了彼此的距离，他的风衣一角带掉了桌上的香水，精致的瓶子在桌上滚动了一圈，毫不意外的滑落在地上，发出一声脆响。

但莱托没有办法去注意它，他埋入科林怀中的时候就大脑就拒绝运转了。

科林自然的接住他的熊抱，嘴里发出几声短促的笑声，“嘘，冷静点，大男孩。”语气里的欢快却掩盖不住。

很难说对方不是特意赶来的，毕竟在莱托所知晓的情况里，他这段时间理论上应该在英国拍戏，而不是出现在万里之遥的美利坚。

“让我看看你。”他说道，抬起莱托的下巴，仔细的打量他，灯光落在他浓密的睫毛上，跟同一起微微颤动着，随后他疼惜的皱起眉头：“你瘦了。”

他很难控制自己的微笑，故作生气的推了科林一把，手腕却被拽住，亲吻随之而来。

男人的手沿着他的肩抚摸上他的长发，用不会弄疼他的力度朝下拉扯，迫使他中断了接吻，露出脆弱的喉结，然后被科林动情的沿着下巴烙下印记。

这个姿势有些不太好受，他不得不用手撑住身后的桌子，才能承受男人越来越重的啃咬。

必须得带围巾了。他迷迷糊糊这样想着，手却轻按上科林的脑勺的短发，心里琢磨着他的新发型。

科林感觉到了，他揽住他的腰，两人变换了位置，这样几乎嵌在他怀里的莱托才抬起头，给了他一个甜美的吻。

门忽然被敲响，熟悉的声音带着一丝催促和提醒，莱托不记得自己说了什么，门外才安静下来，他撇开头，没办法去正视跪在他面前，漫不尽心用手指解开他皮带的男人。

他该阻止的。

他一定会脚软的无法上台。

但科林是怎么说服他的？

“这是个礼物，亲爱的，让你唱的更好。”

于是最后他只是松开了紧握的拳头，按在桌沿，试图撑住自己摇摇欲坠的身体。

科林给了莱托一个若有若无的微笑，似乎在嘲弄他脸上的汗珠和羞涩躲闪的眼神。莱托一口咬住手指，才能避免那一刹那的快感带来的冲击，他想要躲开男人，躲开他的唇舌，躲开他揉捏的手指，躲开他混合着烟草的气息，躲开所有一切此时此刻跟科林相关的东西。

似乎门再次被扣响，但这一次，他什么也没能说出来。

科林那极富技巧性的口活令莱托腰肢发软，一阵阵的快感冲刷着他的神志，那么一两分钟里，他大脑一片空白。

一阵急促的响声惊醒了他，如同浪潮一样将他推入了高潮，他羞涩的咬着唇，惊慌失措的去推开科林，但无力的动作显得他明显过于享受了，科林任由他踏着软软的步子逃离自己的怀抱。莱托背对着他红着脸穿好裤子。科林不知何时凑上前，替他将打成死结的围巾解开，指腹暗暗的擦过一两片深色的吻痕，再次贴近，交换了一个亲吻。

“生日快乐，我的赫菲斯迪安。”

 

完


End file.
